Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Je HAIS les histoires de rencontre au coin de la rue, de romances incroyables entre une secrétaire et son patron, de pauvre orpheline sauvée par un grand PDG. L’anti-amour par excellence, c’est moi. Et fier de l’être. Et c’est LA que mon problème arrive.


Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre. Toutes ces histoires de damoiselles en détresse s'effondrant dans les bras de leur beau chevalier pour disparaître ensuite dans le soleil couchant sur un cheval blanc – et en plus ça rime… Oh my God, quelle horreur –, très peu pour moi, merci. Surtout que je n'ai pas franchement le profil d'une damoiselle en détresse et, si jamais c'était le cas, il faudrait que je pense à lui acheter une montre, à Gogol 1er du nom. Parce qu'aucun beau blond monté sur un foutu canasson n'a pointé le bout de son nez quand j'étais dans la dèche, à faire toutes les petits boulots dont personne ne voulait. Désillusionné, moi ? Nan, réaliste. Faut dire, quand vous ramassez les poubelles pendant six mois, ça vous remet un peu les pieds sur terre… Enfin, maintenant, je suis pas à plaindre, je bosse dans une grande agence de pub… comme interprète-traducteur, alors que j'ai décroché mon diplôme de photographe haut la main. Enfin, c'est mieux que rien, et comme j'ai la double nationalité franco-américaine, ça permet de manger le soir. Facile.

Mais revenons à notre coup de foudre. J'ai 23 ans, toutes mes dents, et je suis résolument célibataire. J'en ai eu assez de me réveiller dans le lit de visages sans noms après une soirée en boîte, alors j'ai mis Popaul à la diète et j'ai investit dans une ceinture de chasteté… Oh, rêvez pas trop quand même. N'empêche que ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai pas couché avec un mec – et encore moins une nana. Et nan, je ne suis pas en manque total, non je ne suis pas frigide et NON tout mon salaire ne passe pas dans les pornos. Comme quoi, un être humain peut très bien vivre tout seul, na. Mais attention, n'allez pas croire que je suis le vieux asocial du coin de la rue ! Non, non, j'ai la fête dans la peau et la communication dans le sang ! Tout le monde vous le dira ! C'est juste que j'en ai eu marre de bousiller mon crédit après chaque rupture pour appeler mon meilleur ami, alors j'ai jeté mon pauvre petit cœur d'artichaut au fin fond de ma poitrine, histoire d'avoir la paix pendant quelques temps. Donc les histoires d'amour passionnées et follement romantiques qui vous tombent sur le coin de la gueule, le matin, alors que vous sortez de chez vous, la tête dans le gaz, non merci.

Hum. Ouais. L'est beau mon discours, pas vrai ? J'ai toujours été très fort avec les mots. Les autres vous diront que je suis surtout trop bavard, mais ils sont juste jaloux. … Bon, je le reconnais, il peut peut-être m'arriver parfois de me laisser emporter par mon talent et de meubler une conversation à moi tout seul. Mais ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute d'abord, si les autres parlaient un peu plus, je ne serais pas obligé de faire de longs monologues ! Comment ça, je recommence ? Même pas vrai d'abord ! C'est juste qu'il faut que je vous explique clairement mon point de vue pour que vous compreniez à présent dans quelle situation je me trouve à présent. Vous me suivez, maintenant ? Parfait. Mais au cas où, je vais rapidement résumer : je HAIS les histoires de rencontre au coin de la rue, de romances incroyables entre une secrétaire et son patron, de pauvre orpheline sauvée par un grand PDG, j'EXECRE tous ces films à l'eau de rose qui passent en boucle au ciné ou à la télé, j'ai la NAUSEE chaque fois que je croise un de ces couples d'adolescents que je croise main dans la main dans le parc… La totale. L'anti-amour par excellence, c'est moi. Et fier de l'être. C'est bon, vous avez compris l'idée ? Super. Et c'est LA que mon problème arrive.

On est un mardi matin – le jour de la semaine que je déteste le plus, bien évidemment –, il est 7h15 et comme chaque jour que fait le Seigneur je suis à la bourre. Ben quoi, personne n'est parfait. Donc, je cours dans mon appart, la natte à moitié faite et des cheveux plein la gueule – un jour je vais vraiment piquer une crise et les couper –, à la recherche de ma deuxième chaussure qui a mystérieusement disparue. Je finis enfin par la retrouver et j'attrape ma veste accrochée au porte-manteau. Après un dernier regard nostalgique à mon petit-déjeuner qui m'attend toujours sur la table de ma cuisine, je claque la porte de mon studio avant de dévaler l'escalier – l'ascenseur est bien évidemment en panne – … pour le remonter quatre à quatre. J'ai oublié mon portable. Lorsqu'enfin je grimpe dans ma voiture, je découvre qu'un abruti a glissé un tract sous l'essuie-glace de mon pare-brise arrière qui m'empêche de sortir de ma place de parking. Youhou, la journée commence bien ! J'ouvre à nouveau ma portière, contourne ma voiture qui aurait bien besoin d'une visite chez le garagiste, arrache le papier et remonte enfin au volant. Direction l'enfer !

A force de pratique – et disons que j'ai pas franchement envie de me retrouver à la rue une nouvelle fois – je sais exactement à quelle heure il faut que je débarque au boulot pour ne pas avoir droit à la remontée de bretelles du siècle. C'est pour ça que je passe la porte de mon bureau 53 secondes et 8 dixièmes exactement – le temps d'accrocher ma veste, de poser mon sac, de m'asseoir et d'ouvrir un dossier – avant que Une, ma patronne, arrive dans la pièce.

- Monsieur Maxwell !

- Je suis là, Lady Une, pas la peine de cracher du feu.

- Parfait. Le dossier Peacecraft est sur mon bureau depuis deux jours, je pensais vous avoir fait comprendre qu'il était _urgent. _En quelle langue dois-je vous le dire pour que vous compreniez enfin le sens de ce mot ?

- Ouais, et les six autres dossiers que vous m'aviez filé la semaine dernière étaient aussi _urgents _alors je veux bien faire des efforts mais j'ai pas encore trente-six mains pour tout boucler !

- Vous avez trois jours pour connaître l'affaire sur le bout des doigts.

- _WHAT ???_ (Ah, oui, j'ai tendance à retourner à l'anglais quand je m'énerve)

- Trois jours, Maxwell. Et je suis sérieuse.

Je sais que tu es sérieuse, vieille bique, t'es en train de me tuer du regard ! Nan mais j' vous jure, y a des matins ou vaudrait mieux pas se lever. J'aime pas le mardi. La tornade sort de mon bureau en claquant la porte. Je m'affale sur mon bureau – en éparpillant _soigneusement _tous ces fuckin' dossiers – et je marmonne un juron. Super, chuis bien parti pour accumuler les nuits blanches… Y a des jours où je hais mon boulot. Ouais, je sais, je me plains beaucoup ! Alors arrêtez de me saouler ! On va y arriver, à mon problème, un peu de patience ! Bref. J'en étais où ? Ah oui. Mon boulot. Je me redresse avec un soupir et je contemple d'un air morose la porte blanche face à moi. Faudrait que je bouge. Autant m'y mettre tout de suite, j'arriverai peut-être à dormir une heure ou deux cette nuit… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est loin son bureau… Nan mais vous rendez compte, faut que je _traverse _le couloir ! Je me finis tout de même par me lever. Tiens, c'est quoi ce truc collé sous ma chaussure ? Je me penche pour attraper le coin coloré qui dépasse de sous ma semelle. Ça me dit quelque chose… Ah oui, le tract de tout à l'heure ! Comment il est arrivé là celui-là ?

Enfin, si je peux grappiller quelques secondes avant de sortir de là… Je déplie la feuille en haussant un sourcil. Et là, arrêt sur image. LE fameux problème dont je vous parlais au début – vous voyez, on y arrive. C'est une pub, évidemment, sûrement pour un parfum ou une montre. La photo a été prise au bord de la mer, pour changer. Un type blond tend le visage vers la brise qui soulève ses longs cheveux blonds et les pans de sa chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse lisse. Beau gosse, le genre prince charmant, avec les yeux bleus et le sourire de Colgate. C'est pas la première fois que je vois ça tête, c'est Zechs Merquise, l'un des mannequins les plus en vogue du moment. Mais c'est pas lui qui a provoqué ce bug dans mon pauvre cerveau déjà surchauffé. Au bas de l'image, à droite, à côté d'un rocher, il y a une deuxième silhouette. Un autre homme, sûrement asiatique, avec les cheveux noirs, complètement en vrac – quoique c'est peut-être le vent – et une tête de tueur. Enfin, c'est ce que j'imagine, étant donné qu'il est tellement petit qu'on peut tout juste deviner les traits de son visage.

Le voilà, mon problème. Le coup de foudre ? Merde, pourtant j'ai dit, et redit, et re-redit, et re-re-redit que j'y croyais pas ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de détourner le regard de ce minuscule bonhomme imprimé sur une feuille en papier plastifié ? C'est pas la foudre qui vient de s'abattre sur moi, c'est l'immeuble tout en entier ! J'ai l'impression d'être sonné, pire qu'après la plus grande cuite de ma vie. Je me rassois lentement sur mon fauteuil, la pub toujours à la main. Il faut que je sache qui est ce type. Il faut que je vois la tête qu'il a. Pitié qu'il soit boutonneux, avec un nez en bec d'aigle et un appareil dentaire ! … Quoi ? On a pas le droit de vouloir préserver ses idéaux ? … Ok, je rectifie : pitié qu'il soit aussi beau que ce que j'imagine ! Je crois que le dossier Peacecraft va attendre deux petites minutes. Juste le temps que j'aille dire bonjour à mon meilleur ami : Internet. C'est pour quoi cette pub déjà ? Un nouveau parfum. Quelle originalité. _Wing_… enfin bref, on s'en fout, ce que je veux savoir c'est QUI est cet asiat !

Une demie heure plus tard, je suis toujours mon foutu écran et je n'ai RIEN trouvé. Ce qui commence passablement à m'agacer très, très fort. Je tape de plus en plus fort sur mon pauvre clavier, mais impossible de savoir qui est cet homme. Par contre, sur le parfum, j'en ai appris des choses ! Comme quoi Merquise est le vice-président de la boîte qui le fabrique et qu'il a décidé de le représenter personnellement, une première. Je sais aussi que leur campagne publicitaire est en train d'atteindre des records de budget, mais qu'ils sont en froid avec leur agence. Que le président n'a jamais été vu nulle part, pas même dans les réceptions mondaines c'est toujours Blondin qui s'en charge. Et sur la pub en question, j'ai trouvé tout un tas de trucs inutiles, du nom du photographe à celui du fleuriste… mais rien sur le deuxième figurant. C'est… frustrant. Pour parler poliment. Me voilà réduit à faire défiler les résultats d'images pour "parfum Wing" sur Google, le menton dans la main, désespéré. Je suis au moins à la page 35 quand…

- MAXWELL !

Je fais un bond de cinquante centimètres sur ma chaise. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ??? Pourquoi la douce voix de Une a-t-elle résonné dans tout l'immeuble ? Mon nom ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? … Ah oui, le dossier Peacecraft ! Pff, ça peut pas attendre deux minutes de plus ? Non parce que là je viens de trouver un truc inté…

- SI VOUS N'ETES PAS DEVANT MOI DANS LES TRENTE SECONDES QUI SUIVENT, VOUS ETES VIRE !!!

Faut croire que non. Fait chier. Je me lève brusquement, je sors de mon bureau et j'entre comme un sauvage dans celui de ma patronne. Patronne qui me regarde d'un air noir en brandissant un épais classeur. Je lui arrache des mains avec mauvaise humeur et je repars en claquant la porte. Parfait, j'ai son fuckin' dossier alors qu'elle me laisse finir ce que j'ai commencé ! Dès que la porte se referme dans mon dos, je jette le classeur sur mon bureau déjà bordélique et je me rue derrière mon ordinateur. Dieu merci, ma page n'a pas disparu ! D'une main un peu tremblante, je clique sur la minuscule image qui m'intéresse. C'est lui.

J'avais raison, asiatique, mais peut-être pas à 100 pour 100, il a la mâchoire un peu trop carrée pour ça. Des cheveux noirs avec des reflets, qui partent vraiment dans tous les sens – je connais un très bon coiffeur, si jamais ça l'intéresse – et qui lui tombent un peu devant les yeux. En fait, c'est surtout sur ce dernier point que je bloque. Légèrement bridés, normal quoi, mais d'un bleu… Je suis sûr qu'il a dû faire breveter cette couleur. En un mot, ce mec est une BOMBE. Shit. Ça n'aurait pas pu être juste un montage photo, un trucage, n'importe quoi ? Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi, hein ? Je déglutis. On se calme, les hormones ! Vous avez tenu bon pendant dix-huit mois, c'est pas le moment de craquer ! _Rezitencia _! Et puis, d'abord, je sais même pas comment il s'appelle. Aucune info sur le site sur lequel apparaît cette photo. A croire que ce type n'existe pas vraiment…

Bon, c'est pas tout, mais la dragonne a été suffisamment claire comme ça et il faudrait peut-être que je me mette un peu au boulot ! D'ailleurs, il est passé où ce dossier… ? Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon écran. Shit, ça fait mal au cœur quand même, j'ai bataillé longtemps pour réussir à trouver cette image, alors la virer comme ça… Non non non, Duo, mon grand, tu es plus fort que ça ! Un peu de sérieux, sinon ça va encore être nouilles-surimi-mayo pendant deux semaines ! Allez, on attrape son beau stylo métallique qui marche un coup sur deux, on fait un peu de place sur le bureau, on retrouve le dossier et on ferme Internet.

…

La nature humaine est faible. J'ai enregistré cette foutue photo avant de fermer. Il y a des jours où je me hais. Avec un soupir rageur, j'ouvre le fameux dossier. Un certain Millardo Peacecraft qui dirige une entreprise de cosmétiques. Tiens, tiens, comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment ! Nouveau soupir, lassé cette fois-ci. On remonte ses manches et on se met au boulot…

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Je m'étire, grimaçant lorsque j'entends mes vertèbres se remettre en place dans un craquement sourd. Ça m'apprendra à rester immobile pendant des heures aussi… Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre. 4h56. Joli… Enfin, c'est mieux qu'hier et j'ai presque bouclé ce foutu dossier. Une sera fière de moi – en tout cas elle a intérêt ! Je me lève péniblement et je me dirige d'un pas traînant vers ma cuisine. Caféééé… Oh, vous croyez quand même pas que je reste dans mon bureau jusqu'à cette heure ci ! Nan, j'emporte le boulot à la maison, c'est plus confortable. Je regarde le précieux liquide noir couler lentement dans ma tasse en forme de Mickey – le premier qui fait un commentaire prend la porte, c'est clair ? elle est très bien cette tasse – apportant les délicieux arômes jusqu'à mon nez… Ouais, la caféine, c'est ma drogue quand j'ai des gros dossiers comme ça. C'est toujours mieux de le tabac je trouve, je me bousille moins la santé. Bref. En attendant que mon café soit prêt, je laisse mon regard errer dans ma petite cuisine.

Tiens, j'avais laissé le courrier sur la table en remontant tout à l'heure. Voyons voir… Facture, facture, promos dans le supermarché du coin, facture, pub, pub… Ouais, rien de bien intéressant quoi. Je m'appuie à la table et commence à feuilleter l'espèce de journal des promos – on sait jamais, parfois y a des offres pas trop mal – quand un papier s'échappe d'entre deux pages. J' vous jure, les facteurs savent plus faire leur boulot correctement, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc… Je m'immobilise alors que je suis à moitié penché, le bras tendu pour ramasser la feuille. Ma tasse est pleine à présent, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, pas vraiment sûr de mon cerveau trop fatigué.

Ce papier. C'est une pub. C'est LA pub. Mon asiat à la gueule de tueur. Celui que j'avais réussi à oublier en bossant… enfin, presque. Mais c'est pas ma faute, j'ai toujours eu une hallucination sur des yeux bleus partout dans la pièce ! … Non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi, absolument pas. Enfin, je vais pas rester éternellement à 90°, alors je ramasse enfin le papier. Et comme dans mon bureau, je me retrouve incapable de détourner le regard de cette minuscule silhouette sombre. Sauf que cette fois, j'imagine nettement son regard bleu, sûrement glacé, hautain, posé sur le photographe et ignorant totalement Blondin ses cheveux noirs à peine plus ébouriffés par le vent qu'ils le sont d'habitude ses mâchoires un peu serrées par la contrariété – d'après ce que j'ai pu trouver sur Internet, le deuxième figurant prévu n'était pas lui mais un certain Treize Kushrenada qui s'est blessé peu de temps auparavant – et l'agacement plus grand et mieux bâti que moi, ce qui n'est pas trop difficile son torse bruni, aux abdos bien dessinés mais pas gonflés, juste comme j'aime…

WOW WOW WOW WOW J'AI DIT ON SE CALME LES HORMONES !!! Sérieusement, ça fait peur d'imaginer aussi précisément un type que j'ai jamais vu ! Je crois que mes pauvres neurones ont atteint la saturation pour ce soir. Et que ce soit bien clair, _je ne suis pas en manque _! Je repose la pub, vide ma tasse dans l'évier – adieu, café délicieux – et retourne éteindre mon ordinateur. La suite du dossier Peacecraft attendra une petite heure et demie ! Go to dodo. Et _adios _bel inconnu !

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

J'arrive au bureau le lendemain matin avec une tête de papier mâché. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et EN PLUS j'ai fait un cauchemar. Un _horrible _cauchemar ! J'étais habillé d'une robe rose à froufrous affreuse, avec des nœuds partout dans ma natte, et j'étais assis sur les marches devant l'immeuble de mon boulot. Un prince est alors venu me chercher sur une Harley Davidson de 1958, ses cheveux noirs complètement fous et ses yeux trop bleus fixés sur moi… _MAMAN !!!_ Ayé, chuis dégoûté du sommeil à vie. Non mais vous imaginez, _moi_,en princesse attendant son prince charmant ! Ça y est, la nausée revient. Trop de boulot tue le dodo. Je m'affale sur mon bureau, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, les cheveux en vrac, la chemise à moitié froissée. Si après _ça_, Lady Une me sort que je ne bosse pas assez, je jure que je l'étrangle sur place.

Tiens, en parlant de ça, la dragonne n'a pas encore débarqué pour me réclamer le classeur… Autant en profiter alors ! Je croise les bras sur mon bureau et j'enfouis ma tête dedans. Non, je vais pas dormir, z'êtes fous, mais somnoler un peu n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Surtout que dans cet immeuble, tous les sons parviennent un peu étouffés : la conversation téléphonique du voisin, les talons aiguilles de la secrétaire de l'étage au-dessus, l'imprimante à l'autre bout de l'étage – qu'il faut qu'on change, d'ailleurs, c'est pas normal de faire autant de bruit –, Lady Une qui bavarde dans le couloir avec un client… Hein ?

Lady Une + dossier à rendre aujourd'hui + clients dans le couloir = … pour ma poire.

Je me redresse en sursaut et je frotte les yeux. Réveille-toi, mon grand, on sait jamais, c'est peut-être le contrat de ta vie ! … Mouais. C'est beau de rêver. Je tire un peu sur mes vêtements et je refais ma natte, tout en tendant une oreille discrète vers la porte.

- … Oui, Monsieur Maxwell est quelqu'un de très compétent, même s'il peut paraître un peu… excentrique lors de la première rencontre. Je lui fais une confiance absolue en ce qui concerne votre demande, il réussira à faire venir vos collaborateurs d'Europe sans difficulté. D'ailleurs, il travaille sur votre dossier depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et…

Ouais, cause toujours. Si jamais ces mecs te croient, c'est vraiment qu'ils sont encore plus stupides que toi. Mais bon, un peu de professionnalisme ! Tu vas voir que je ne suis pas si "excentrique" que ça. J'ajuste une dernière fois mon col, bombe le torse et je vais me poster juste derrière ma porte. Plus que quelques secondes à attendre… Ça y est, on frappe à ma porte. Je plaque mon plus beau sourire commercial sur mon visage et j'ouvre la porte en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

- Lady U…

Arrêt sur image – ça devient trop fréquent ces derniers temps. Bleu. Bleu. Bleu. Noir. Grand.

- Ah, monsieur Maxwell, je vous présente messieurs Heero Yuy et Millardo Peacecraft ils sont venus pour le dossier.

- Monsieur Maxwell…

Oh.

Putain.

De.

Bordel.

De.

Merde.

Le mec dans l'encadrement de ma porte, en costard noir bien coupé, qui me dévisage d'un air neutre… c'est LE mec de la pub ! Et sa voix… Oh my God. Grave, un peu rauque, sensuelle… Je déglutis nerveusement, incapable de détourner le regard ou de dire un seul mot. Toutes les alarmes hurlent dans mon crâne j'ai la Révolution Française en direct, hormones contre bonnes résolutions, le carnage absolu pour mes pauvres neurones déjà bien malmenés. Et là, je fais la seule chose possible quand on est face à l'homme qui hante vos jours et vos nuits.

Je lui claque la porte au nez.

Une fois face au panneau blanc, je retrouve un peu mes esprits. Bon. Très bien. On se calme.

- MAXWELL !

Putain, ta gueule toi, je réfléchis ! Une solution, une solution, vite, vite… Je retiens la porte comme je peux, mais je sens que ça va pas tenir longtemps ! De l'autre côté, j'entends une troisième personne – un mec sûrement, mais j'ai franchement eu le temps de bien regarder – éclater de rire, Lady Une s'égosiller comme à son habitude et… _la _voix qui s'élève, très polie mais sans appel.

- Excusez-moi… Cela ne vous ennuierait-il pas de discuter du contrat avec mon associé ? Je voudrais m'occuper de monsieur Maxwell.

Oh oh, pas bon ça pas bon duuuu tout… Surtout que le fameux associé lui répond entre deux éclats :

- Bien entendu Heero, tu nous rejoins quand tu auras fini. Si vous voulez bien, Milady…

NAAAN EMPECHEZ-LE D'ENTRER !!! Je sens une brusque pression de l'autre côté de la porte. Bon. Très bien. Fuyons ! Je lâche la poignée et je cours me cacher sous mon bureau. Juste à temps : la serrure de la porte vient tout simplement de… sauter. Quelques éclats de bois ont d'ailleurs atterrit à mes pieds. Il a intérêt à payer les réparations, nan mais oh ! Je vais pas dépenser un sou pour rembourser sa sauvagerie ! Je l'entends entrer, refermer ce qui reste du panneau de bois et le bloquer avec mon porte-manteau. Non mais vas-y, darling, fais comme chez toi ! Je me recroqueville un peu plus sous mon bureau. Je ne suis pas là, je suis un nouveau meuble commandé par la patronne, je… vois deux chaussures de cuir noir bien cirées qui s'arrêtent juste en face de moi. Deux genoux apparaissent également dans mon champ de vision… Shit, il est en train de se pencher !

Autant profiter de son déséquilibre… Je me jette en avant dans l'espoir de l'éviter en passant à côté de lui. Retenez bien le "dans l'espoir". Parce que, bien évidemment, ma tentative et un échec. Ce mec a des réflexes de tueur ! Il se laisse aussitôt tomber sur moi, m'écrasant sous son poids. Je pousse un glapissement désespéré en tombant sur le dos. Prince Charmant ne perd pas de temps et attrape mes poignets pour les plaquer au-dessus de ma tête. Ses yeux ont presque viré au noir sous la colère, mais sa voix reste parfaitement calme lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi.

- Monsieur Maxwell, je présume ?

Non. Non, il faut pas que je frissonne en l'entendant parler ! Il ne me fait AUCUN effet d'abord, c'est simplement qu'il fait pas très chaud et que j'ai pas beaucoup dormir. Et puis d'ailleurs, il a une voix toute à fait banale. Je me débats furieusement, mais sans aucun résultat. Ses cuisses enserrent mes cotes et sa poigne est aussi solide qu'une paire de menottes. Heero – nan YUY – hausse un sourcil.

- Lady Une parlait, d'excentricité, mais à ce point…

- Putain mais FERME-LA !

Oops. J'ai quand même pas dit ça à voix haute ? Le type à cheval sur moi fronce les sourcils d'un air menaçant. Glups. Mais il fait peur ! Il se penche un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit séparé du mien que par quelques malheureux petits centimètres. Nan nan nan pas si près abruti ! J'ai CHAUD – et non je n'ai pas dit qu'il faisait froid deux secondes plus tôt – ! Ses mèches me chatouillent la joue. Je sais pas quelle marque de shampoing il utilise mais il a les cheveux vachement doux… NON ! Il me scrute attentivement.

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ma présence semble vous troubler à ce point ?

- Nan mais dans tes rêves oui tu me troubles ! Bouge de là, ducon !

- Ce n'est pas la meilleure des façons de s'adresser à ses clients.

- Client de mon cul ouais ! Vire !

Mais Yuy se contente de se redresser, toujours assis sur moi et maintenant des poignets d'une seule main. Il a l'air perplexe… Quoi ? Je vais quand même pas lui dire ça ! Surtout que cette position commence à être TRES gênante – inutile de vous faire un dessin, bande de pervers – et que j'ai pas franchement envie qu'il me grille tout de… Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde comme ça sur mon bureau ? C'est quoi cette lueur dans ces yeux ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ils sont plus bleus que noirs maintenant ? L'est plus en colère ? Réfléchis ! J'ai le dossier Peacecraft bien ouvert sur mon bureau, mon pot à crayons renversé dessus, mon ordinateur allumé… mon bordel habituel quoi. Alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'intéresser à ce point ? Je le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout…

Oh merde. Il vient d'attraper le seul truc que j'ai oublié de citer : ce foutu tract de mes deux que j'avais laissé sur un coin ! Je déglutis nerveusement, alors qu'un petit sourire amusé commence à étirer ses lèvres. Je me renfrogne aussitôt et lâche d'une voix qui se veut la plus agressive possible :

- Quoi ?

- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un s'intéresserait à moi, là-dessus… J'ai simplement remplacé Treize au pied levé.

Ne. Parle. Pas. De. LEVER ! J'expire fortement par le nez. On ne s'énerve pas, zeeeen, comme le cousin Wuffy t'a appris… Ok, c'est pas mon cousin, juste mon prof de yoga, mais ça m'amuse de l'appeler comme ça. Après tout, est-ce que j'ai une excuse valable pour m'exci… énerver comme ça après lui ? Bien, alors, on se calme… Respire… Voilà, comme ça… Bien… Maintenant on lui offre son sourire je-suis-commercial-jusqu'au-bout-des-ongles-donc-je-m'excuse et on ouvre la bouche pour…

- Oserai-je croire que tu as eu le coup de foudre pour une simple image ?

…

Il a dit quoi là ? Non mais vous êtes témoins, j'ai _bien _entendu ce que je viens d'entendre ? … Parfait.

- NAN MAIS TU DELIRES OU QUOI ??? MOI, AVOIR UN COUP DE FOUDRE ??? CETTE SALOPERIE DE MES DEUX DE COUP DE FOUDRE A LA CON ??? JAMAIS !!! NAN MAIS FAUT ARRETER LA MOQUETTE MON GRAND !!! C'EST MAUVAIS POUR LE PAUVRE NEURONE QUI SE BALADE DANS L'IMMENSITE DE TON CRANE !!! JAMAIS JE N'AURAIS LE COUP DE FOUDRE POUR QUI QUE CE SOIT, PLUTOT CREVER !!! ET PUIS D'ABORD QUI EST-CE QUI TE DIT QUE J'AI EFFECTIVEMENT FAIT DES RECHERCHES SUR CETTE CONNERIE DE PUB, HEIN ??? D'AILLEURS, EN PARLANT DE ÇA, SI TU FIGURES SUR UNE PHOTO A DESTINATION DU PUBLIC FAUT METTRE PLUS D'INFOS SUR TOI !!! T'IMAGINE MEME PAS LA GALERE QUE ÇA A ETE JUSTE POUR VOIR LA SALE GUEULE QUE T'AVAIS ET…

Maintenant, Yuy a l'air de se foutre franchement de ma gueule. Génial, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu… Oh. Mes yeux s'écarquillent doucement.

- Shit.

- Des recherches sur Internet, hn ?

- Nan j'ai pas dit ça.

- Vraiment ? Mon ouïe me joue des tours alors. Me permets-tu de vérifier que je n'ai pas d'hallucinations auditives en regardant l'historique de ton ordinateur…

- NON !

- Donc, tu t'es renseigné sur ma petite personne, alors que je mesure 1,5 cm sur un bout de papier, mais tu n'as pas de coup de foudre.

- Je ne VEUX PAS entendre parler de ce foutu coup de foudre ! Alors tu vas fermer ta belle petite gueule !

Re-shit. Pourquoi est-ce que je sors toujours des conneries, hein ? Mais Yuy sourit un peu plus et relâche doucement mes poignets. J'en profite pour me redresser et plaquer mes mains sur ses épaules, histoire de le repousser en arrière… Sauf qu'il ne bouge même pas d'un millimètre. Et que ce que je sens sous mes paumes et bien trop appétissant pour que je l'abime en tapant trop fort. Chienne de vie. Surtout que je me retrouve incapable de bouger mes mains… Le beau brun face à moi sourit toujours, mais un peu plus doucement. Il attrape mes mains et les retire de sa chemise, mais les garde dans les siennes. Et moi que je me laisse faire. Ça y est, mes neurones ont complètement grillé. J'aurais jamais dû me rapprocher comme ça. J'arrive même pas à détourner les yeux de son regard trop bleus. Je suis dans la merde !

- Dans ce cas, _Duo_, on va dire que ce n'est pas un coup de foudre… On va dire que par pur élan de professionnalisme, tu t'es renseigné sur le produit que ta boîte va sponsoriser (couleur de mes joues : -10), que tu as bien évidemment reconnu Millardo Peacecraft, plus connu sous le nom de Zechs Merquise (couleur de mes joues : - 500) et que cela t'a intrigué que le figurant ressemble au directeur et propriétaire de cette boîte (couleur de mes joues : … non, là y a même plus de couleur).

J'ouvre la bouche… et la referme devant son rictus moqueur.

- Maintenant, on va dire que _moi_ j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi dès l'instant où tu as ouvert la porte, que j'ai envie de t'inviter à dîner ce soir et de laisser Millardo se débrouiller avec Lady Une, que j'ai envie de te connaitre et de te donner envie de me connaitre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Euh… ?

Il rit doucement et… WOW!!! Minute, depuis quand je dors sur mon bureau ? Non parce que là je rêve encore, c'est pas possible ! Je recule légèrement et je me pince l'avant-bras. Fort.

- AÏE !!!

- Baka. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, hein ? Et toi, abruti dégénéré, tu m'expliques ce que tu viens de faire ?!

- Oh, ça ?

Oh non non non toi tu t'approches plus, tu… Et il pose encore une fois ses lèvres dans mon cou, juste à la jonction de la gorge et de la clavicule, juste LE point qui me fait fondre à chaque fois. C'est pas vrai, il a un radar intégré ou quoi ? Je ronchonne un peu pour la forme, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pencher la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'espace… Oh shit. Ça y est, j'ai définitivement perdu. Mes hormones en folie dansent la java sur les cendres de mes bonnes résolutions. Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, et Heero – ben ouais, là je peux plus me trouver d'excuses – hausse un sourcil surpris. Je marmonne :

- Je _savais _que j'aurais _vraiment _dû investir dans une ceinture de chasteté… Plus sûr pour tenir…

Il éclate de rire, un rire rauque, chaleureux, communicatif. Bon, ok. Comme si sa voix ne m'avait pas suffit tout à l'heure. Je craque. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils.

- C'est où, ton resto ?

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Voilà comment mes belles idées sur le célibat et autres ont sauvagement été jetées aux ordures, il y a maintenant près de trois mois. Nan mais j'vous jure. N'importe nawak. Et pis d'abord, Heero n'a RIEN d'un Prince Charmant, je tiens à le préciser. Ce mec est insupportablement borné, antisocial, renfermé, avec une mentalité complètement fermée quand ça concerne son boulot, ultra-possessif, radin – le resto c'en était même pas un on a mangé chez lui ! – et… c'est le type qui m'a fait un touuuut petit peu réviser mon jugement sur cette connerie de coup de foudre. Attention, j'ai jamais dit que moi j'en aurais un jour, c'est pas ça ! Mais si celui de mon Hee-chan peut durer un peu plus longtemps… voire toute la vie… Je dis pas non.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**ENFIN ! J'ai réussi à le finir ! Il devait me prendre que quelques heures et il m'a pris TROIS JOURS !!!**

**Enfin bref… me suis marrée toute seule à écrire ça, alors j'espère que ça vous aura plu aussi ^^**

**Heero est très bavard ici, désolée, mais fallait bien…**

**Laissez une tite review, and see you soon !**


End file.
